


lean into my side

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: the little things [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Napping, Pictures, Selfies, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worlds 2019, fierce cuddling, sleepy capsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: The series against SKT is a win, and they're in finals - they're in World Finals!Ah, but before the fateful series in a week's time, an interlude. After all, Rasmus needs his sleep.
Relationships: Martin "Wunder" Hansen/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Series: the little things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672183
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	lean into my side

**Author's Note:**

> title from [Divinity, by Porter Robinson](https://open.spotify.com/track/18cCBvygH6yEFDY0cYN3wT?si=q_aQbypeT6ixtHc9QQEoOw) on Spotify  
> written and set after Worlds 2019 Semi-Final between G2 and SKT  
> literally this fic has not been touched since it was written right after that series (and partially during, i will admit) bc i lost it in my infinite folders ;-;  
> but it's here now! enjoy ^_^

“Tired?” Martin asks gently, for as soon as they sit down in the shuttle after so many interviews and handshakes and photos and fanmeets and signings and family hugs and the stressful, high-stakes games, Rasmus slumps against Martin’s shoulder and hums as he breathes Martin’s scent.

_ “Ja,” _ Rasmus murmurs, and that is perhaps the clearest sign to Martin of his little boyfriend’s exhaustion.

Seamlessly, their conversation converts entirely into soft Danish words.  _ “We’ll be back to the hotel in a bit, musling,” _ comes Martin’s quiet response,  _ “don’t sleep in the shuttle-” _

Soft, adorably small snores let Martin know that it’s a bit too late for the warning. The adrenaline rush has worn off by now, and, while Martin can stay awake and not be nearly so affected by the sudden drop, Rasmus seems to have already succumbed to sleep.

Martin sighs fondly and puts an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders. This, at least, is something he can do to help make Rasmus more comfortable until they get to their bed.

Before they get off the shuttle, Grabbz gives them a quick talk about going to dinner together - annoying, but good for both PR and team morale. Rasmus should still have about an hour to sleep, though, before they have to redress in nicer clothing and meet up with the rest of the team again. As quickly as possible, Martin hurries Rasmus back to their room, warming his heart with the sight of Rasmus shucking his jackets away and crawling into bed, reaching for Martin with grabby hands. He manages to tug Martin down until he’s sitting on the bed, still with his jacket on -  _ “Musling, I need to take this off first, we can cuddle after-” _ \- and he holds Martin’s arm captive while Martin worms his way out of the other sleeve, then tosses the jacket vaguely in the direction of the small desk in the hotel before another fierce tug from Rasmus collapses him down onto the bed next to his little boyfriend. There’s barely enough time for Martin to get comfortable and grab his phone to keep himself occupied before Rasmus lodges himself firmly atop Martin’s lap. He snuffles softly as he falls into sleep within seconds, nuzzling his face into the crook of Martin’s neck as Martin wraps an arm around Rasmus’s back and kisses his cheek. Rasmus smiles in his sleep, and Martin smiles, too.  _ “Jeg elsker dig,” _ Martin murmurs, kissing Rasmus’s hair this time. Rasmus murmurs a nonsense answer through the haze of sleep.

Out of boredom, Martin goes on Twitter, scrolling through his messages and his timeline, and at a few pictures of their celebration he pauses to relive the moment. Then, he scrolls on, saving cute pics of Rasmus as he finds them and gently rubbing Rasmus’s shoulder whenever his sleep weakens. Eventually, he finds one particular Tweet that makes him giggle and Rasmus mumble annoyedly at the disturbance.  _ naps, _ Medic had tweeted.

Martin smiles a lovestruck smile and kisses the boy cuddled against his chest. Holding his phone out, he goes to the camera app and adjusts the angle to get the cutest view of Rasmus’s fluttering eyelashes and gently-parted lips and how his cheek is smushed into Martin’s collarbone and how Martin and Rasmus fit perfectly together. He takes one selfie where he smiles sweetly and another with his lips pressed against Rasmus’s forehead, Rasmus’s lips quirking up at the corners even in his slumber.

For a moment, Martin contemplates posting the pics in reply to Medic.

In the end, he only sends the pics to Rasmus, adding another photo to their Worlds scrapbook album in the form of text messages that Rasmus can’t read, since he left his phone in Berlin; the pic also gets added to a very special album on Martin’s phone.

It has one red heart as the title and is filled with photos of Martin and Rasmus together.

As Rasmus continues to nap, Martin scrolls through the album, photo by photo, loving memory by loving memory, enjoying each snapshot of time as they come. A kiss in Vietnam. Holding hands after winning MSI. Several funny photos of random filters they came across while playing with Instagram. Rasmus kissing Martin’s cheek. A GIF that Martin slyly took, where the two were posing for a selfie and Martin unexpectedly attacked Rasmus with kisses all over his face. Three photos of Martin as he slept and one where Martin had just woken up. The two of them sleeping peacefully together despite their intruding teammates. 

Martin turns to look at Rasmus. Something about his little mid’s sleepy face makes Martin so relaxed, calm and happy, soothed entirely from the stress of the day. He sets his phone on the bedside table and hugs Rasmus more fully to his chest, peppering kisses across Rasmus’s hairline.

Then, once his hands are firmly linked around Rasmus’s tinier body, Martin, too, shuts his eyes and drifts into a warm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> the naps tweet is real! from medic, at least ^^'  
> <https://twitter.com/MedicCasts/status/1190964088349876225?s=20>


End file.
